Diabolik Lovers Do-S Vampire Vol.4 Laito Sakamaki/Translation
Translated by yumemirusekai on wordpress You’re changing and then someone knocks on the door. Laito: Hullo, it’s Laito. *opens door* Yah~ I’m free and so I thought I’d come to play-.. ahahaha. Bitch-chan~ that’s a sexy appearance~. 00:21L: I wonder why your shirt is undone? Ah~ you’re in the middle of changing? You seem to have just taken off your skirt~ I see I see. 00:35He talks about how he did knock though, so it’s not like he entered into your room unannounced. You didn’t raise your voice and tell him not to enter and so that’s why he doesn’t see anything wrong in entering. 00:51L: Ah~ I’m sorry, but please don’t worry about me and continue changing. From here you’re going to take off that shirt and change your underwear, right? When Bitch-chan is changing, will you put on your bra? Or will you be taking it off? 01:11He confesses that he’d prefer the hindrance of a bra to be removed, but releasing it also has its fun. Talks about how he loves the feeling of unclipping a bra from a woman’s back and watching her breasts fall free. 01:38L: Ah~ haha.. but it’s such a shame that your breasts are so small. If you unclip your bra, I doubt they’ll fall free. What do you think? Well, instead of just thinking about it testing it would be faster. 02:02L: Bitch-chan, come here. Let’s remove your bra. *you step away* Eh? You don’t want to? But.. now I’m thoroughly interested in seeing your breasts. Hmm.. this is a problem, isn’t it? You’re refusing? Then let’s compromise. It’s fine if you remove your bra with your own hands. 02:38L: Ehehe. I’m such a kind person~ aren’t I?.. Eh? You don’t want to do that either? Uwa~ Bitch-chan is selfish. Do you want me to kill you? Girls who don’t listen to my words aren’t allowed to exist. It makes me happy to tear them apart to death. What will you do? How do you want to die? *you step away* A peaceful death like falling asleep isn’t allowed. That’ll bore me. 03:20L: If it was me, I think a death filled with ecstasy is nice. What do you think? Don’t you think it’d be wonderful for you to die to the pleasure of my fangs?.. 03:37L: Hmm? Right now you’re putting on a bra? Hmm~ I see. Well, that’s fine, I’ll be able to see the shape of your breasts as you’re putting it on. Ah, but it’s good if you take it off before sleeping. If you don’t do that, your breasts won’t grow. It’s because you’re that type, Bitch-chan, that your breasts are so small, right? How sad. 04:12L: But it’s next to impossible for you now, right? This kind of talk isn’t very useful. Eh? You were answering my previous question when you said you were putting on your bra? I thought that topic ended, why did you bring it up again? Is it because you didn’t want to die and so you frantically changed the subject? 04:44L: Hmm.. Hmm~ I see. Were you wanting to say that you couldn’t remove your bra because you needed to put it on? AhahaHAHA~ You didn’t want to die and so you endured your embarrassment to answer my question? Ahaha, I see.. Just from answering this question your face turned red. Bitch-chan is so cute~ I almost want to eat you. 05:25L: Because of how cute you are, I’ll forgive you. Uwa, I’m so lenient~ there aren’t any vampires as nice as this. Now then, you should continue changing. I’ll just be watching you carefully from here. Come on, the next step is taking off your shirt right? 06:00L: Hm? Why aren’t you taking your clothes off? Could it be that you’ve forgotten how to undo your buttons? Well then, I suppose I’ll have to lend you my help~ *steps towards you* 06:20L: Hahaha, you have a distasteful look on your face.. Hm? You don’t? Ahaha, you shouldn’t tell such terrible lies. It’s easy to see how nervous you are from your stiff expression. *inhales and exhales* Hnn~ as I thought, the air is full of the smell of Bitch-chan’s sweat. *chuckles* 07:05L: Ah, don’t be flustered. A vampire’s nose is very sensitive. We can smell things undetectable to humans like their sweat or far away blood. Something to that degree. Convenient, isn’t it? That’s why I know that Bitch-chan’s skin is covered in sweat. 07:40L: Ufufufu *you try to escape* *he grabs you* Ahaha, I caught you~. Ah~ as I thought you’re really sweating. Look, your palms are damp. Ufufufu. Everything~ is because of me, huh. Ahahaha. 08:10L: It’s uncomfortable to be sweaty, right? I’ll make you pretty.. with this.. *licks* Mmm~ *groans* Ha~ the taste of Bitch-chan’s sweat.. the nervousness, the anxiety, the fear.. the sweet taste of it.. The thought that your body made this flavor for me.. *slurps* Mmm~ it makes me so horny that I can't take it "takes of his shirt and pulls you closer"~ *slurps*. 09:05L: What’s wrong? Your body is twitching and trembling. Your breathing stopped too. To have this sort of reaction just from me licking your hand.. it’s rea~lly cute.. Hey, if I lick somewhere else, what will happen~? *slurps* Mmm. 09:40L: Aha.. your earlobe is realy soft~ *moans* Mm. The feeling of your hair isn’t bad either~.. Heh.. Oh, that’s right, I just thought of something good. Hey, Bitch-chan, wouldn’t you like a piercing? 10:14L: Right now, I can use my fangs to make a hole. It’ll hurt a great deal and I think there will be a lot of blood, and look, you don’t have the courage to do it yourself, right? How about it? I think it’s a wonderful suggestion.. 10:42L: Eh? If I use my fangs then the hole will be too big? Ahaha.. that’s right. But isn’t it nice to be unique? A fad might start for large piercings. Oh well, it’ll be a fad that I completely won’t understand.. 11:11L: Hm? Wha~t? Right now you don’t have any plans to get a piercing? I see. Such an absolute shame. If you do have plans then tell me immediately.. I’ll be pleased to help you.. Nnfufu.. right now, you just flinched. You’re sweating again.. Bitch-chan *slurps* *you shove him* 11:50L: What’s wrong Bitch-chan? Did it tickle? Or.. did it feel too good, I wonder? Please tell me~. He tauntingly asks if you want him to continue licking you. He thinks you must have felt your strength weakening and the urge to pull him closer, which is why you pushed him away before it could get to that point. Calls you Bitch-chan and asks if he’s right. *he steps closer but you back away* 12:30L: Hm? I’m wrong? It’s because you don’t want me to lick your sweat? Eh?! Why~? Your sweat is as sweet as your blood. It’s interesting to learn what you’re feeling. He’s a bit irritated that you won’t give him what he wants. 13:00L: Hey, did you forget what I said a few minutes ago? There’s no value in a girl who doesn’t listen to my words.. Ahaha.. I suppose you want to die? That’s right, I’m wrong aren’t I? In that case.. you’ll let me lick you right?.. *sighs* You’re still refusing even when we’ve come this far?.. He~h? It’s too embarrassing? I really don’t understand that feeling. 13:50L: If Bitch-chan said she wanted to lick my sweat, I would say “Go right ahead” and feel pleased.. Ahaha.. fine fine, you don’t want me to, right? You don’t have to say it that many times for me to hear you. Geez.. it can’t be helped. He decides to grant you that much since he can hear the fear in your voice and see how embarrassed you are. Only this little boon though. 14:30L: At any rate.. come here.. *lifts you up* Hehe, well? How is it being carried in my arms? Women are weak to this sort of thing, aren’t they? Goes on to talk about how all human women seem to melt when they don’t have to use their legs. Says that it must be nice for the person receiving the treatment. 15:03L: Anyway, don’t struggle and stay still, alright Bitch-chan? Since right now we’re going into the shower together. *you start struggling* Ahahaha, even after I told you not to struggle, you do this?! You really want to die don’t you, Bitch-chan? Ahh, or do you like it this way? *voice drops* If you tire yourself out I’ll be angry. 15:36L: Hmm, that’s nice. You’re quiet now, aren’t you? It’s cute if you continue to be like that, Bitch-chan. *door opens and closes* *laughs* 15:58L: Yep, here we are~ *puts you down* You’ve been good by staying quiet like this. Now then, please take off your shirt.. Hm? What do you mean why? Didn’t I say it already? We’re taking a shower together to wash ourselves. 16:22L: Even an idiot like Bitch-chan should understand that your clothes will get wet if you don’t take them off. You don’t have to be embarrassed since you don’t have anything that I haven’t seen on a woman and I already know that your breasts are small. There’s nothing to look at on you. 16:46L: What you want to ask is.. why we’re in the shower to wash, right? Hehe, I can’t believe you don’t even know that much. Weren’t you the one who said it? You didn’t want me to lick your sweat. That’s why I thought I’d give you a shower instead. You’d rather have that than being licked right? I’d prefer the latter, but just licking your skin arouses me greatly. 17:21Asks if you know that he can taste you by licking you, since it’s not just your sweat but your skin that has a taste. Says how it would be nice to lick your body clean with his tongue. Talks about how after he licks you your blood will be rushing to that spot and it’ll be calling out to him to taste it. Tells you that your blood is really honest. 18:12L: You’d be happy to have your blood flowing through me, wouldn’t you? Your blood is noisily calling out to me to drink it.. Hmm.. you’re sweating again.. *laughs* Ah~ the urge to lick it is irresistible. 18:43Knows you’ll taste like fear, but he tells you he understands that inside your fear is excitement. Thinks that in your heart, apart from fear, is the want for your body to flush in pleasure. Tells you he’ll rule you with pleasure. Then tells you to remember. When he bites you your life’s blood will be flowing out and while it’ll be scary at the beginning, you should know that it’ll become pleasurable and electrifying. 19:47The pleasure will flow from your neck, to your breasts, to the tip of your breasts, down to the soft place of your womanly parts and deeply into the interior, then to your thighs where your strength will be stolen, and then it’ll even flow to your feet. 20:14Goes on a huge talk about how your body will basically lose control and release itself to all these pleasurable feelings. You’ll end up begging him to suck more of your blood and you won’t be able to stop yourself. 20:38L: *laughs* Do you remember? The last time I sucked your blood, that was how Bitch-chan reacted. It was cute.. rea~lly *laughs* *you shove him and run off* What’s wrong? Running away with a red face like that, you haven’t even taken off your shirt. 21:14L: Could it be that you’re the type that likes to shower with their shirt on? Ahaha.. *enters with you* that might be interesting, won’t it? Well then, I suppose I’ll go along with you. Although I enjoy showering naked, I’ll do what you like once in a while. Since I am a gentleman, after all. Well, I suppose I should take off my jacket. 21:43He takes off his jacket, laughs, and then talks about how it’s nice that you’re both just wearing shirts. It feels very fresh. Then he says that it’s such a waste, but it’s time to wash your sweat off. 22:18L: Come here.. *turns on shower* What’s wrong? I told you to come here. Why are you shaking your head? You wanted to shower with me which is why you entered by yourself, right?.. Look, if you irritate me nothing good will happen. 22:50L: *laughs* That’s a wall over there~ where are you trying to run to?.. This place makes it useless to resist.. Come on *grabs you* I caught you~. 23:07L: A~ah, just like that you’re all wet. It’s because you ran away from me. And just when I was thinking of helping you wash your sweat off while you’re in my arms.. Geez Bitch-chan, you just want to spoil my kindness. *increases the shower’s spray* 23:30L: AHAHAHA, is it painful!? You’re not allowed to turn your face away, look this way, don’t look away!.. Hm? What is it? AHAHAHAHA. Is there something you want to say? But if you open your mouth then the water will enter and you’ll quickly find out that you can’t breathe, right?! AHAHAHAHAHA. That’s the state of things!! 23:53L: Ahahaha, it’s painful right? What’s wrong? It hurts? HEY, I KNOW, HOW ABOUT YOU TRY BEGGING? SAY “PLEASE STOP” AND “PLEASE HELP ME”~ AHAHAHAHAHA *you slip and fall* *he turns the shower off* 24:18L: Aa~hh, it was really painful wasn’t it? You ended up swallowing a lot of water, huh. *chuckles* Are you crying~? It’s so~o nice.. that expression of yours. Very tempting. 24:38L: Moreover, you should take a look at your own clothes. Your shirt is sticking to your skin and completely see-through~. How erotic~, Bitch-chan. 24:52Talks about how it was the right decision not to take off your shirt since he gets to see you like this. Then talks about how wet clothes makes everything sexy and erotic. *you try to cover yourself* 25:07L: *laughs* It’s too late to cover yourself now! From the first time we met, Bitch-chan, I knew your three sizes. It’s not like this is the first time I’ve seen your skin. Each and every time you’re always embarrassed.. I don’t understand that. 25:30L: Hm? Oh~? Are you actually trembling? Ahahaha, you’re cold~.. I see! The shower was cold water, wasn’t it? AHAHAHAHA. And you were completely soaked by it, weren’t you? The cold cold water must have been freezing, right? To have your hair soaked through and your clothes plastered to your skin.. How sad~. 26:05L: Your face looks frozen.. *inhales* Your skin is also so cold~.. it’s as if you were one of Kanato’s dolls.. ahaha.. Talks about how, unfortunately, dolls don’t have blood and he definitely prefers you the way you are (with your blood). 26:40L: Hey, how long are you going to continue sitting there? You should stand properly when you’re in front of me *pulls you up*.. You’re quite unsteady on your feet.. ahaha.. you must be considerably weak. 27:00He wants to observe how weak you become when you continue to be trapped in this situation. Comments on how much fun it’ll be to watch you die in the frigid water. 27:15L: Ah, but if you die then I won’t be able to drink that delicious blood of yours.. That’s a problem. After all, Bitch-chan is my food. Goes on to wax poetry about your blood and how it’s like sugar, or poison, or like whipped cream. It’s like a fresh and juicy strawberry and it’s as sweet as chocolate. 27:49Then he starts talking about how other human women taste terrible and they’re insufficient for him after he’s had a taste of you, who he considers as the best food. Which is surprising to him since he finds humans to be incompetent and vile creatures. 28:25Then he talks about how you’re dishonest because you let others drink from you whenever they wish in addition to letting him drink from you. 28:40L: Ahaha, what’s with the frantic denial? Since Bitch-chan is a bitch, right? After all, you’re selling your body to the strongest while you’re living in our house. That’s why.. *voice lowers* I find.. Bitch-chan to be awfully cute.. 29:06L: AHAHAHA.. You don’t have to be so surprised! I’m always saying it, aren’t I? “Bitch-chan is so very cute”. I’m saying it from the bottom of my heart. You’re very cute, aren’t you? 29:24Talks about how all men would be charmed by you. That when they see Bitch-chan it’s unbearable. They become all soppy, twisted, and they want to defile you for being so seductive. Asks if you’ve already allowed others to do that to you because vampires and humans are all beasts (implying they’re all perverts). They aren’t a problem for him if they’re his opponents, but he can tell you have fidelity. 30:05L: *chuckles* Stop shivering and chattering. If you want to say something, try saying it. You’re feeling faint because you’re too cold?.. Well said. When you’re cold you start to feel like sleeping.. Ahaha.. Are you alright? 30:30L: *touches you* All your heat is gone.. A~ah, it’s so nice~ how you look at your limit and your drowsy eyes. Why are your eyes like that? Is it because you’re cold, or is it that you’ve finally realized what’s happening and you’re in shock?.. 30:55L: It’s fine.. if you make that expression. Since I find that expression very lovely.. Hm~m, I’m so kind aren’t I? Because I love this side of Bitch-chan too.. *you collapse* *mad laughter* 31:39L: Have you regained consciousness, Bitch-chan? It’s an evil trick to faint like that, so I woke you up since it’s boring. Geez, try to be more controlled. Being sweet all the time is no good. Really, humans who are always sweet are a bore. You shouldn’t continue to think that people will come and save you. 32:07L: But I’ll save you just for today. Be grateful. Next time it’ll cost you, but if I just leave you like this you might actually die. Just from a careless thing like this humans are surprisingly weak. How boring. 32:31L: Just as I was thinking about viewing the painful face you’d make if I held you under the water where you couldn’t breathe. I can spend my free time day after day just looking at Bitch-chan’s pained face. Playing with you is really irresistible. What should we play next? I get excited in the space of thinking about that. 33:00L: *chuckles* Right now you had a displeased look didn’t you? Ah~ it’s so nice~ that expression right now! Show it to me again! No, don’t make one of fear! Didn’t I tell you it was a displeased look?.. Relax, it’s not that I’m angry or anything. Come on, show it to me. 33:25L: *sighs* It’s no good, isn’t it? A forced expression isn’t the same as the real one.. either way, right now Bitch-chan’s eyes are glaring at me. Though I do think it’s a good thing for you to be feisty. When I see those kinds of eyes I want to make them submit and defeat them. 33:51L: It’s foolishly cute how you try to defy me. You should understand already in your head that you won’t be granted what you wish. But perhaps you haven’t considered that yet. It must be frustrating when I don’t permit you to do anything, and your anger always comes late.. AHAHAHA. 34:17L: *aroused* Isn’t that wonderful~?.. Hey, show me more of that frustrated anger of yours.. I.. I love people who resist. The more a person resists, the more tempting it is.. it’s exceedingly arousing. It makes me want to tear your heart and body to shreds. 34:43LR: Well?.. Is it still not enough to get you angry? If that’s the case, shall I tell you what I did to you after you fainted? I hope you didn’t think that I just gave you a shower.. Nnfufufu, you just noticed now? 35:07You notice that your shirt buttons are open. He tells you that he was going to return everything to its original appearance, but then you woke up. But, he was a proper gentlemen and fixed your bra for you. Then he points out that your breasts aren’t very big and it doesn’t look like they’ll grow bigger either. Then he says something about your blood being sticky. 35:51L: Eh? What happened after you fainted?.. What are you saying? Ahaha.. you don’t remember anything at all! I see.. in that case, it might be interesting to leave it a secret. It might be fun to see what your imagination comes up with as to what I did while you were unconscious. 36:22L: It’s fine to let your imagination go wild. Please think very carefully about the worst possibility.. Hmm? Oh, that’s right, I tasted you.. Of course. After all, the reason I brought you here was to taste your skin and sweat. 36:46L: Since there was so much time, I tasted you all over. While you were sleeping.. your body was responding.. Geez, you’re really debauched. 37:06L: Mmm~.. yes, I tasted you thoroughly everywhere.. in every nook and cranny.. I don’t think there’s a part on Bitch-chan’s body where my touch hasn’t touched anymore.. *chuckles*.. 37:27L: Doesn’t it make you pleased?.. I’m not particularly happy about it though. Although your body was responding during the time you fainted, it’s boring when there’s no voice. 37:46L: Hmm~.. I know! You’re awake right now, ne? Shall I do the same thing again?.. Aha, yes that’s right, let’s do it! If I do it, you’ll surely hate it.. ahaha! 38:10L: *you struggle* Woah! You’re such a large idiot, you can’t run away.. Well then, where shall I start? I know~ your back is a good place. Come on.. lie.. face-down! *turns you over and keeps you underwater* *SUPER DUMMY MIC* 38:36Talks about how the charm of the back is how sensations are amplified. He thinks it flawlessly allows you to feel the path his tongue traces *chuckles* 38:55He’s going to start from your neck to your butt *slurps* and he’s going to pay diligent attention to every part of you *slurping* 39:16L: *laughs softly* Does it feel good? Or do you feel bad because of your disgust at how your body is shivering.. Ahaha, such a disagreeable expression.. that’s good, very good.. while you were unconscious, I kept on thinking how much I wanted to see this expression *laughs*. 39:44L: I want to taste your whole body.. over and over.. several times.. *slurps*. 39:58Asks if you aren’t feeling a fire deep in your body the more he tastes you *more slurping*. 40:16L: Look.. aren’t you? Hnn~.. *sucking* delicious.. so delicious.. ahaha.. I know your blood is boiling… Even though you have such a disagreeing expression, Bitch-chan’s body and blood is.. clamoring to become mine. 40:55L: It makes me disgusted at how lewd you are. Hey, how many other men have you allowed to do this? Even in this house, you’ve let the others play with you how they wanted, right? But even then Bitch-chan didn’t hate it.. yes.. you didn’t hate it, did you? 41:26L: Because.. you’re a bitch (implying that your his female dog and that you'll be so disobedient that he can't help but to keep on touching you or try to your virginity so you'll just give up and submit).. 41:32Talks about how you don’t seem to be in control of your body, because your body is aroused here and there. Asks if you understand your own body’s change. Calls you a Bitch-chan and tells you to look at him. 42:00He flips you over and says he knew your eyes would be wet. Asks if the truth hurts and then asks if it’s painful. He likes it when you’re resisting, but he finds you irresistible when you’re like this. 42:26L: Eh?.. Did you forget how to beg, Bitch-chan?.. If you want something nice, what should you do?.. Ahaha.. yes, yes. Like a female dog you stick out your tongue. First you should kiss me, shouldn’t you? 42:56L: I’m going to taste your lips.. *slurps* then I’m going to entwine our tongues.. *deep kiss* like that.. *kissing*. 43:24L: *heavy panting* Bitch-chan’s kisses are as great as always. From the start it had always been like that, wasn’t it? *kisses again* 43:39L: Bitch-chan’s tongue is delicious… delicious.. more.. I want more.. is what Bitch-chan wants to say, right? I understand.. I do. 44:02Talks about how he should have expected this; that men would be seduced by a lascivious woman, like you. Talks about how you have this look on your face as if you don’t know what he’s talking about, but asks you how you think you’re going to deceive a man with how skillful you are with your tongue. 44:22L: You really are.. unseemly. 44:29Continues on to talk about how you’re trying to hide it, but it’s a self-evident truth. Especially since you’ve messed up sloppily, since he can smell your “sweet” scent. 44:45L: When I look at Bitch-chan.. I think of a bright red poisoned apple.. *moaning* 45:05L: Well then, what should we do? Do you want me to taste your back some more?.. Or do you want me to taste some other place?.. No? Ahaha.. Then.. how about this? 45:31L: I’ll gouge your body deeply.. Do you want the pleasure of pain from my fangs?.. Nnfufufu.. you didn’t say that?.. Even though you didn’t say that, your blood is singing for it. 46:00Tells you that he’s slowly getting hungry. He wants to drain you to his heart’s content until your throat is covered wet with hot blood. Asks you if you won’t make a more defiant expression. 46:22L: It’s not interesting if you don’t continue to resist uselessly and frantically.. Come on.. you don’t want to become at my mercy, right? *moans and kisses* *you struggle and retaliate* 46:57L: *chuckling* That hurt~.. ahaha.. you have some guts biting my tongue.. yes, yes.. resist more like that~!.. Nfufufu.. such a defiant expression.. 47:25He’s amused at how he’s trying to get at your blood so badly, but you’re absolutely trying not to let him.. *laughs* Calls you a great fool but also lovely.. *laughing* 47:46L: Well then.. it’s worth seeing how long you can endure. 47:52He can’t wait to see you realize the real nature of how helpless you are and he wonders how long it’ll take until you start pleading at him to stop with tears. Asks you to show him the utmost you can bear. 48:08L: Now then… I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. I’ll grant you the pleasure of the pain you wished for.. *bites you* *gulps blood* 48:46L: As usual.. it’s so sweet my throat is burning.. you’re delicious, Bitch-chan. *slurps* A~ah, you’re starting to tremble. 49:12Assumes that you’re trembling because of his tongue on your skin and then says that just by looking at your naked skin he sees that it’s beautiful.. *slurping* 49:42L: Aah~, look at that.. your legs are spreadings slowly.. it’s as if you were a poisonous flower.. this slutty Bitch-chan.. is becoming of you.. *slurps* 50:15L: Your shirt is stained red.. but Bitch-chan, you’ll look better in more red.. 50:27Asks if you know what happens when you make someone bleed. Tells you that he knows with firsthand experience. He talks about how he doesn’t like the fact that the scent of your vivid blood drops when it comes out, but because it makes you look more dirty he’ll make you bleed.. specially. *bites you* 51:29L: No matter where the blood is from.. you’re delicious.. Hey.. did you know? This sweet taste.. *kisses you* *laughs* 52:03LR: Delicious, isn’t it? Also, you’re all the more cuter now. You look as if you died with your lips stained red like that.. I don’t have any necrophiliac tendencies.. but you’re so weak that looking at you, while you’re on the brink of death, arouses me.. it’s unbearable *slurps* 52:37L: Your neck is steadily bleeding.. nfufu.. but you can’t help yourself since you’re feeling so good, right? I know you’re completely aroused.. 52:56L: But.. your eyes are still full of defiance.. Ahaha.. to hate me so much.. it makes me happy~.. My response to Bitch-chan is to feel like I need to suck your blood more. Where can I hurt you~? Ahaha.. Here..? *bites you* *gulping* 53:55L: Your shoulder.. and.. your side.. *slurping* Come on, doesn’t it hurt? Or does it feel good? *panting* 54:15L: Nnfufu.. what are you trying to endure so badly? When you clench your fists so tightly like that, it makes the veins in your wrist look delicious.. yes, that’s right.. I’ll be sampling that. *licks* *sucks* 54:42L: Right here, I’ll give you an injury that won’t disappear.. *you struggle* Good! Struggle more! No matter how much you resist, you won’t be free.. *sucking* 55:07L: Delicious~.. the beating pulse of your life.. makes me want to eat you.. this is the best feeling.. *bites you* 55:42L: *laughs* What’s wrong? Did you just lose all the power in your body?.. You did, didn’t you? It’s because your blood is rapidly being depleted, isn’t it? Nfufufu.. how sad~.. I feel for you.. but I still won’t stop. Bitch-chan will have to endure until I’m satisfied. 56:10L: Next is.. here. Let’s do your soft pale thighs. I do so love this part.. *bites you* 56:30L: I.. *slurps*.. I’ve decided to start from your thighs, if I were to eat you.. Ahaha.. this soft flesh is so inviting.. Moreover, Bitch-chan loves it when I taste your thighs, don’t you? Like this.. *bites you* 57:10L: *laughs* For an instant your eyes grew wet, didn’t they? I saw it perfectly! Ahaha!.. So cute~.. 57:22He finds it hilarious at how even though you’re lacking a lot of blood and on the brink of death right now and you hate him so much, you can’t help but think that it feels good. *laughs* Rhetorically asks if it’s painful to be so humiliated.. *laughs again* He’s amused at how angrily you’re glaring at him to hide how much you like it. *slurps* 57:52L: When you glare at me like that, it has the opposite effect of making me feel more tempted.. Hey, isn’t that right? You want me to kill you by drinking all your blood, right? *bites you* 58:20L: That’s fine.. I’ll drink your blood as much as you like.. *slurps* *moaning*.. just drinking your blood like this.. it makes me so dizzy.. *heavy breathing* *slurping* 59:00L: Delicious.. *panting* *gulping*.. *gasping* Hey.. let’s play a game. Let’s bet on whether Bitch-chan will stop bleeding first, or if I’ll finish first. What do you think? I’m a person who has no self-control, so I think it’ll be a good game.. Nnfufufu.. Now, I’ll let you choose. 59:46L: *sucks* Which will you bet on? *more sucking* A~ah, I see.. it feels so good you’re losing consciousness.. or are you running out of blood?.. whichever it is, you can’t answer like that, huh? Could it be that.. you can’t understand what I’m saying anymore? 1:00:21L: How much of a fool are you? Ahaha.. *bites you* I’m going to drink from your thighs again. 1:00:48L: Geez.. spreading your legs like this.. and showing me everything.. all without notice since you’ve lost your consciousness.. *bites again* 1:01:15L: The next time your eyes open.. will you be alive? Will you be dead?.. Ahahaha.. Look forward to it, Bitch-chan.. AhahaHAHAHAHA.. This is too cute~.. it’s irresistible. *sucking and gulping* 1:01:53L: Did you pass out because you wanted to let me do whatever I please?.. A woman that calculating.. doesn’t exist. I’ll be drinking your blood from the other thigh now. *bites and sucks* 1:02:28L: In the end, you won’t wake, hm? Then.. while you’re sleeping I’ll drink a whole lot, Bitch-chan.. it’ll be nice if you have extraordinary demons (implying nightmares).. nfufufu.. Now then.. good night. Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations